It's Not True
A/N: This is just a story I wrote for Onee-chan. She dislocated her kneecap and was told it'd never heal properly. I just wanted to write something to show how much I love her and how much I support her. Warning—it gets a little bit emotional at the end. Just a little bit. Twelve-year-old Gaz ran around the field at school. She had changed a lot since she was nine. She had become a lot more athletic, responsible, and social. She wore a a purple dress with frills around the outside of her chest to make her breasts look bigger, black leggings, black high-tops, and a silver hoop around her waist to make her look thinner. Her long violet hair was pulled back into a beatiful ponytail that bobbed from left to right whenever she was running. Gaz suddenly tripped. Sharp pain stabbed her knee. She was horrified to see that her kneecap had slid very noticeably out of place. The pain was so overwhelming, it was a wonder she managed to remain conscious. Tears streamed down her cheeks and she was sobbing. One of her friends, Elizabeth, skidded to a halt right next to her. "Woah, what happened?" she asked. Gaz tried to answer, but she was crying too hard to say anything. Elizabeth pulled her phone out and called 911. ^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^ Gaz sat up in a hospital bed. The pain had dulled a little, but it still hurt like heck. She started crying again. She was in more pain than she had ever imagined possible. Elizabeth burst through the door. "Gazzy!" Gaz looked up and wiped her eyes. "Y-yes?" "You're going to be okay, right? You're gonna be healed soon, right?" "I was told I'll never completely heal properly. Not ever." Elizabeth looked crushed. "But you...the promise." She dropped to her knees beside her friend's bed. "You promised..." "I know, but accidents happen. I'm sorry, Liz. I guess it won't happen." "You're not just gonna give up that easily are you...? Where did your fighter spirit go?" "It's so easy for you to say that." Tears formed in Gaz's eyes. "You're not the one lying in a hospital with a dislocated kneecap." "But you-" Gaz began sobbing uncontrollably. Elizabeth slowly began singing "My Soul, Your Beats" and eventually Gaz calmed down. ^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^ Gaz sat down on Elizabeth's couch. Six month had passed since the incident. "I remember the promise," Gaz said quietly. "I'm really sorry. Even though I'm done with physical therapy, I still can't do anything too extreme." "What hapened to you?" Elizabeth asked. "You normally wouldn't ever give up. If you wanted something, you'd take it one way or another. If you truly remember the promise, what is it?" "To go to the Olympics and win a gold medal for America. That's what I promised." "And that's your dream, isn't it? That is what you want, right? And you're just gonna sit around and let other people choose your fate for you? That's what you're saying, right?" That was the spark that relit Gaz's fiery determination. "You're right...I can't let that go. No one can tell me how the rest of my life is gonna work out. No one ever can. I will make my knee heal one way or another. Anyone who doubts me can go die." ^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^ Every day, Gaz became more and more active. She soon decided to join gymnastics as an after-school activity. She, two years later, pushed herself to her very limit, and when she landed on the mat after her performance, all eyes were on her. The crippled girl who would never even be able to walk around without the risk of possible dislocating her knee again had just done a vigorous expert performance without any problems at all. ^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^ When she turned seventeen, she was accepted into the Olympics. She won a gold medal for America, just like she had wanted to and had promised to do five years ago. She smiled with pure satisfaction and joy. She had done what hd been thought impossible for her. When she was in the parking lot with her dad, Dib, and Elizabeth, he legs failed on her and she crumpled on the asphalt, crying like she had never cried before. "Gazzy!" Elizabeth cried. "Are you all right?" "Yes, just fine," she sobbed. She looked up at her best friend with the biggest smile anyone had ever seen on her. "In fact, I've never felt better. I just did what everyone thought was impossible. Thismust be the best feeling in the world." Category:Stories